


fight me

by yoonvana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonvana/pseuds/yoonvana
Summary: [AU] in which a stay in the hospital because of a lung infection does not turn out as bad as louis thought it would





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> After seeing a text post on instagram I just couldn't resist. This is my first Larry centered Fanfiction and also my first Fanfiction on Archive of our own so, obviously it's not going to be perfect. On another Note, I wrote this on my phone so if there are any mistakes, i'll try to fix them as soon as possible! <3

**FIGHT ME**

 

Louis was sick  _ again _ . The worst thing about the situation however was, that this time his lung infection was so bad he had to be transported to the hospital because he kept coughing and nearly choking. It wasn't a funny sight when one minute you were drinking your favorite beverage and before the bottle was even done you were laying on the floor clutching your throat because it felt like Satan himself was taking you down with him into the depths of hell. Since being admitted to the Hospital, Louis has been thinking about reasons why his lungs were so bad, purposely not acknowledging the fact that maybe, just  _ maybe _ it were the cigarettes. That maybe Lottie had a point when she was yelling at him to throw away his packs. Naturally, Louis refused because for God's sake he was a 24 year old man and he could very well decide for himself what was good for his body and what wasn't. 

His independence however brought him into a situation that even he himself couldn't get out of. Metaphorically chained to his hospital bed, Louis felt like the world hated him. His nurse was a horrible middle aged woman that kept bitching about her three children who - in her eyes - could never amount to anything in life. The words brought back terrifying flashbacks of his Primary school teacher who were just as tired of life as his nurse probably had been. Tired and absolutely done with himself, Louis decided to just stack his pillows, lay down beneath them and hope that they'd suffocate him so he could escape hell. What the 24 year old man didn't expect however was his new Nurse. You could feel the aura shift the moment the tall Man stepped into the room. His face held a cheeky smile and for someone who worked with decaying people everyday he seemed weirdly chipper.

“can't you just let me die in peace,” moaned a hoarse Louis from underneath his mountain of pillows followed by a not so serious “I dare you to fight me,” what he wasn't counting on was a chuckle. A very  _ attractive _ chuckle and suddenly the pillows were removed from his head. Instead of getting blinded by the sun however, Louis got blinded by the incredible sharp jawline that the man who was disturbing him possessed, “No _ ,” _ the man trailed off as he checked Louis’ vitals and damn. How deep were voices supposed to go because Louis was pretty sure he just hit the bottom of the ocean. The nurse sighed loudly before turning his face back to the flushed patient,  _ “ _ Maybe later,” the silent promise hidden in-between those two words made Louis shiver with anticipation. Suddenly, staying in the Hospital didn't seem so bad anymore.

The following days were spent waiting for the handsome curly boy to return. Since Louis didn't have anything better to do than lay in his bed all day and watch really cheesy soap operas, he decided to collect some information on the mysterious Man. His old Nurse told him that he actually worked in another part of the hospital but was always happy to fill in for her. She called him  _ Harry _ and Louis was pretty sure that you were supposed to call those people by their last name. He figured  _ Harry _ and Nurse Mayweather were close and that she earned the privilege. The 24-Year old was silently cursing his existence because he didn't pay attention to  _ Harry's _ name Tag.

*** # ***   
  


Two days before his supposed release date Louis was not feeling any better. His throat was scratchy and his lungs were hurting. Every intake of breath felt like thousands of tiny little daggers were puncturing his insides. Groaning and writhing he didn't even notice  _ Harry _ walking into the room like the absolute God that he was, “Good Morning, Louis,” his deep  _ deep _ voice floated in the air but Louis couldn't care less. He was feeling like trash and  _ Harry's _ oh so chipper mood was not helping him at all, “fight me,” he muttered and kept clenching his eyes shut. Lung infections were  _ not  _ funny. At all. Harry frowned but a small smile was evident on his plumb rosé colored lips, “No point in fighting you. You'd win anyway,” and God damn him and his adorable way of making Louis feel better.  _ Harry _ gave Louis something for his coughing fits and left him to suffer on his own.

A few days later Louis was finally back on top of his game. He filled out the release form and was ready to go when his stupid brain decided that maybe after 2 weeks of not having a cigarette he deserved to have one. So he pulled out his little pack of Malboro which conveniently also had a Lighter wedged in-between the cigarettes and did what he did best. However, a disapproving cough interrupted him and Louis nearly dropped out of his own skin. Harry, who was frowning in a way that would've made Louis feel guilty for something he did 12 years ago, leaned against a Pillar that, with its whiteness, nearly blended in with his clothes. He was clutching a steaming cup of coffee and his hair was tousled due to the wind, “Look at you,” he drawled smiling, “challenging faith. Don't take this the wrong way but I'd rather not see you in the next few weeks,”

Louis dropped the cigarette and shook his head a little, “Stopping is not as easy as it looks. But I'll try,” Lottie would've been so proud of him in that moment. Harry nodded silently and sighed. His breath was visible in the cold air and Louis was asking himself how Harry wasn't freezing in just his work clothes, “I'll better get going. Promised my family I'd come over after my release,” Louis awkwardly exclaimed and went to move forward. His curly haired Nurse had other plans and lightly grabbed his arm, “Wait. It's cold, I got you a coffee. I hope you like coffee, personally I prefer tea but I mean, you look like someone who'd like coffee,” His rambling was cute as hell and he was right; Louis loved coffee. Grinning he took the cup and patted Harry on the shoulder, “Thanks. I like coffee more than tea, it's fine. Have a great day,” and somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that this wouldn't have been the last time he saw the Curly haired nurse. The digits on the back of his coffee cup and the letters that spelled “Fight me?” just reassured Louis even more.

 


End file.
